


Word Porn Musings: Malec

by lostinfictives



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Ficlet Collection, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, One Word Prompts, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Word Porn, alec lightwood - Freeform, ficlets prompted by word porn, magnus bane - Freeform, malec ficlets, malec word porn ficlets, shadowhunter chronicles - Freeform, shadowhunters chronicles - Freeform, word porn prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictives/pseuds/lostinfictives
Summary: A collection of ficlets I have written about Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood (Malec, Shadowhunters) prompted by word porn. The Spaces in Between by Leng de Chavez inspired this idea. - l.f.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Querencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Querencia (n.)

Magnus had been feeling it.

When he saw how Alec creased his forehead in concentration as he tried to plate the sushi rolls he just made for the Japanese cooking class they signed up for, Magnus felt it. When Alec hesitantly put an arm around him whilst they were watching the city lights from the Tokyo Tower, Magnus felt it. When Alec so respectfully asked if he could kiss him whilst they were drinking green tea on the balcony of the Palace Hotel, Magnus felt it.

Now, they were at a souvenir shop, looking to buy some antiques, and Magnus watched as Alec paid for an amulet and then carefully examined the black matte bag that the cashier handed him. Even then, he felt it.

Alec grabbed a ceramic kettle and made his way to Magnus. “Hey, I thought you might like this one for your kitchen,” Alec said, sporting a small but genuine proud smile.

“Hm, you’ve got some good taste, Alexander. Well, clearly you do,” Magnus replied, teasingly adding the last bit, gesturing to himself.

Alec’s smile grew wide as he nodded and made his way back to the cashier. And once again, Magnus felt it—only this time, he was sure of what he’s feeling.

_Querencia, a Spanish noun meaning, “A place someone feels their most authentic self.”_

_Ah, querencia_ , Magnus mused. He had been feeling it the entirety of their Tokyo trip.

Querencia. Home. Alec felt like home. It was all very clear now.


	2. Fika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Fika (n.)

It wasn't easy for Magnus and Alec to continue working together considering how they ended whatever it was that's going on between them. It wasn't really that bad. They were both mature about the break-up, but the people around them were certainly making it a bit harder. They kept pushing the two together, reminding Magnus and Alec of what they _could've been_.

Alec kissing Magnus at the wedding was an impulsive move, and Magnus knew and understood this. Alec, on the other hand, kept on assuring him that it's much more than that, and Magnus also believed him in this, but he just reckoned Alec still wasn't ready for a relationship considering how he handled things with much agitation then. And so, Magnus did what he had to do to save them from further damage and ended it with Alec–for now.

The two, however, managed to keep it professional. They even formed some kind of companionship–maybe even a friendship. They went on missions together and solved Shadow World conundrums almost everyday. In fact, they had just successfully solved another demon mystery that they'd been working so hard for, and Alec figured that maybe he could invite Magnus to have brunch at this little café in downtown Brooklyn that Clary and Simon kept raving about.

"This is a nice place. What did I do to deserve this treat, Alexander?" Magnus asked as he settled down to a seat adjacent to Alec.

"Well, I just thought we could celebrate after solving our last demon situation. You've worked so hard to decipher that code. You, of all people, deserve this little celebratory brunch." Alec took off his leather jacket and draped it over the extra chair.

"Well then, thank you, Alexander. I heard cà phê đá is so good here," Magnus said as he started browsing the menu.

"Kah what?"

"Oh, it's a signature iced coffee from Vietnam. They make it by–" Magnus's explanation got cut off by a squealing voice. When he looked up, he saw that the interruption came from the red-head who's smiling widely by the entrance.

"Hello, biscuit!"

"Clary? What are you doing here?" Alec asked, panic becoming more and more evident in his eyes.

Clary ignored the question and instead asked, "So, are you guys back together? Is this a date?" She let out another squeal of excitement, clapping her hands together.

"No," Magnus answered a little too quickly, but the red-head just made a dismissive motion and said, "Oh, you guys are too adorable. I'll leave you two alone and get my take out. Enjoy your date!" Magnus opened his mouth to argue, but Clary was already making her way to the counter.

"So if this isn't a date, then what shall we call...this?" Alec asked, gesturing to the both of them.

Magnus raked through his mind for the best word to describe this situation and–

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "This is a fika."

"Fika?"

"Yes. _Fika, a Swedish noun meaning, 'A social coffee break with a colleague or friend, usually accompanied by baked goods.'_ This is fika," Magnus explained while Alec just stared at him, completely amused.

"But you're not just going to order coffee and some kind of cake, right? We agreed on brunch, Magnus. This isn't fika. I think there's no harm in calling this a date," Alec said, leaning back to his seat, sporting that smug smile that Magnus secretly loved.

"This is fika. I'm only having a blueberry muffin. I am not that hungry anyway."

"Don't be ridiculous! Just order your usual bacon and waffles."

"No."

"Then I'm going to order them for you. Besides, I'm not eating just any baked goods. Therefore, this really isn't fika. We're on a date."

"Okay. A fika date then," Magnus said stubbornly, and Alec just laughed and shook his head.

"Just call it a date, Magnus."

"No. Fika."

"A date."

"Fika…"

"Date…"


	3. Binnenpretje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Binnenpretje (n.)

"Magnus."

"Yeah?" Magnus looked up only to see Alec looking at him with betrayed eyes and an adorable pout. Magnus couldn't help but let out another giggle.

"Stop it," Alec said in an authoritative tone, forehead creasing.

Magnus pursed his lips to keep a laugh from escaping. "Stop what, Alexander?"

"Stop giggling to yourself. Stop thinking about it. You are starting to look ridiculous."

Magnus faked a gasp. "I am offended."

"Oh, you know what I mean. Stop thinking about that dance!" Alec exclaimed, instantly blushing upon remembering how Isabelle forced him to do a dance routine with Max during their little brother's birthday yesterday.

Magnus couldn't help it any longer. His shoulders started shaking aggressively as he broke into a laughing fit.

"I'm- I- am not thi- thinking about th- that," Magnus managed to say in between suppressed giggles.

"Magnus," Alec spoke in a warning voice.

"I'm stopping! I'm stopping! But really, I wasn't thinking of your cute little dance," Magnus said, giggling silently to himself.

"It's not cute, and you're not fooling anyone here, Magnus."

Magnus just shrugged, giving him an amused smile, and proceeded to check his inventory while Alec listed down the lacking materials. This became a tradition between them. Magnus always ran out of supplies and never kept track of his inventories, but that was all before Alec introduced to him the Shadowhunter's own magical technique–the art of making lists.

"Low on werewolf nails," Magnus remarked as Alec jotted down notes. "Got it"

As Alec flipped his notepad over, his pen slipped and fell on Magnus's carpeted floor. He crouched down to get it, and Magnus, who was watching from his peripheral vision, suddenly remembered that little choreography Alec did and therefore started giggling once more.

This time, Alec didn't even bother to make him stop. He just tsk-ed and whispered, "Binnenpretje."

Magnus instantly stopped and turned to look at Alec. "Alexander, what did you say?"

Alec sighed before explaining, _"Binnenpretje, a word meaning, 'Amusement felt upon thinking about something funny that one often starts smiling or giggling all by himself but it can't be shared with others for some reason.' It's a Dutch noun."_

Magnus's mouth dropped open. He looked surprised and amused at the same time.

"Alexander, have you been searching up word porn?"

"No," Alec replied defensively. "Alright, yes. I mean, not intentionally."

"What do you mean, Sir Gideon? Were you searching up...porns? And just stumbled upon a word porn site?"

"What? Magnus, no!" Alec exclaimed, his face getting redder and redder.

"Oh, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Magnus, I am not watching porn. Hold on, are you?"

It's Magnus's turn to blush. "Uh, no?"

"That's not an answer." Alec smirked.

Magnus gave him a look and went to the minibar to make himself some martini. Alec followed and poured himself some gin.

"It's okay, Magnus. But you wouldn't have to watch porn if you would just accept my offer. I could satisfy you every night, you know?"

Magnus almost spat out his drink.

"Alexander! How many times do I have to tell you that I am never going to agree with your friends with benefits proposition?"

Alec made a dismissive hand gesture. "You know it doesn't have to really be friends with benefits, right?" he said, emphasizing the word friends.

Magnus looked at him, confused. "What exactly do you mean, Alexander?"

"Well, for starters, we could go on dates, cook each other breakfast, help each other with work, and the like."

"But those are the things couples do."

"I know, and we already do all of those except go on dates."

Magnus smirked. "Get to your point, Alexander."

Alec shook his head and smiled before finally asking, "Would you go out on a date with me, Magnus?"

Magnus just gave Alec a knowing look and went back to his inventories. Alec followed closely behind.

"What are you smiling about?" the Shadowhunter asked, walking a bit faster to block Magnus and make the Warlock face him.

Magnus smiled wider, clearly getting more and more amused. "Binnenpretje, Alexander. I can't tell you my reason."


	4. Peripeteia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Peripeteia (n.)

Three arrows were shot. Six demons vanished into thin air. Alec Lightwood hastily turned around, reaching for his quiver. He remained cautious as he surveyed the perimeter, immediately shooting an arrow to another demonic numen that was about to attack. Alec never felt this kind of uncertainty during a battle before. Half of the Alicante Shadowhunters had fallen. Clary was injured. Jace was still fighting though wounded. Isabelle was out of his sight as she was at the other end, battling all sorts of demons with Aline and the others. This wasn’t an ordinary hunt nor was this a typical war against demons. This was an apocalypse. When Lilith managed to steal the Heosphoros and Phaesphoros swords and fused them together, she used it to open a rift that was wide enough to unleash all the demons from Edom to Earth—Alicante, in particular.

Upon steering clear of incoming attacks, Alec immediately searched the area. When he saw who he was looking for, a rush of relief ran through his system. He sprinted towards Magnus as the Warlock blasted dark magic to a group of Iblis demons.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted as he blocked an Iblis from attacking the Warlock and successfully shot an arrow at it.

“I owe you one,” Magnus said. Alec smiled a little and then pulled Magnus into a covered zone.

“We have no chance at winning this,” Alec said, catching his breath. “The demons keep on coming. We have to find a way to seal the rift.”

“The rift is too big. Even the combined power of all the Warlocks in New York will not be able to close it,” Magnus said, forehead suddenly creasing upon having a certain realization. “However,” he continued as Alec’s eyes grew hopeful. “There may be another way to seal it. I can do it alone, Alexander. But I need to be where my magic is at its peak at all times.”

“Edom?” Alec hesitated.

“Yes.”

“No,” the Shadowhunter quickly said. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I have to do it. There is no other way.”

“Lilith could return to Edom at any time. What will happen when she attacks you? I’m not going to let you go alone. I’m coming with you,” Alec firmly said.

“No!” Magnus exclaimed in panic when he sensed Alec already dismissing the discussion. “Asmodeus grew to be more powerful than Lilith, and I am his flesh and blood. I can handle her in Edom. I need you here to make sure that there’s no trace of demons left after I seal the rift.”

“How are you going to come back?” Alec finally asked the question Magnus feared hearing, but he quickly dismissed the horrible thoughts in his mind. For the people, for Alicante, for my friends, for Alexander.

“I will find a way. I promise,” Magnus replied, forcing a smile. Alec let out a sigh and nodded. “Let’s do this.”

The two went back on the battlefield, killing demons here and there, slowly making their way closer to the rift. Once they were close enough, Magnus opened up a portal as Alec wrestled a bigger demon to the ground. But just as Magnus was about to enter the portal, Alec stabbed the demon and drove the blade up to its chest. He kicked off the demon that eventually turned to dust right after.

Alec got up in one swift motion and ran towards the Warlock, pushing them together through the portal.

“Alexander, what did you do? I’ll open up another portal. You can’t be here!”

Edom had always looked like a ghost town, but this time the atmosphere was a bit eerier. The whole place was void as the ones keeping it alive were out there, killing another world.

Magnus poised his hand, ready to open up a portal, but then Alec stopped him, saying, “Magnus, I won’t leave you. I won’t.”

His words were simple, but they meant a lot to Magnus. There’s something about Alec’s voice that made Magnus think that maybe there really was no point in arguing with the Shadowhunter. It wasn’t just the evident determination—Alec’s voice sounded like a plea, and Magnus just stood there in full surrender. He gave Alec a smile, assuring him that Magnus wouldn’t make him leave any longer.

Magnus stepped closer to Alec, touching his deflect rune. “Does it hurt?” he asked.

Alec flinched at his touch. “I’m okay,” he said, staring at Magnus who was still looking worriedly at his neck. Magnus watched as the rune slowly disappeared, burning Alec’s flesh a little in the process.

 _Peripeteia_ , Magnus mused. _A Greek word_ he remembered Ragnor had told him about meaning, _“Point of no return.”_

Magnus cupped Alec’s face, kissing him full on the lips. “We’ll figure this out. Together.”

Alec nodded, giving Magnus a reassuring smile. “I love you. I’m not going anywhere.”

With that, the Warlock blasted magic into the ground, drawing all the demonic energy left of Edom into his system, and Alec stood there on guard, ready to charge at anyone or anything that dared to touch Magnus Bane.


	5. Safak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Safak (n.)

Magnus got up and slid out of the covers. Turning on his bedside lamp, he observed that it was still too early, noticing the dim sky through his window. However, the Warlock couldn't fall back to sleep, and so he grabbed his satin robe and clothed his shivering body.

Slowly, Magnus reached for the ceiling, stretching his arms and back, breathing in the cold morning breeze. He glanced at the clock and took note of the time. 5:15 am. _How many hours this time?_ he mused. _Ah, three hours. That is quite an improvement._ The Warlock had not been sleeping the past few weeks. He just couldn't stop thinking of what might have happened if life wasn't too cruel.

Normally, Magnus would just conjure up a Breadfruit tea, but he reckoned he would have enough time today to try and have a slow morning. And so the Warlock headed for the kitchen and started brewing his own tea.

As he began rinsing the leaves, Magnus promptly took notice of the stillness of his loft. No silhouettes roamed around the place–even his was just casted over the wall behind the counter, completely motionless. Suddenly, his ears started ringing, and Magnus thought he'd never heard silence quite this loud. His heart began pounding, and his breathing turned ragged. _A panic attack,_ his brain alarmed. _A panic attack!_ Reaching for the band around his left wrist, he pulled and let go of the rubber, letting it snap against his skin. 

Magnus anchored himself against the sink, clutching his chest and trying to slow his breathing. He snapped the band once more, focusing his attention on the tingling sensation it caused. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._ Little by little, his breathing became calm and steady. Magnus stood straight and closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them, he felt more awake. 

He let out an exasperated sigh. _That was close,_ he thought.

Not letting the silence get to him once more, Magnus jogged towards his turntable, subconsciously picking up _Strange Trails by Lord Huron_ and putting it on to play. Magnus hummed to the music as he made his way back into the kitchen where he resumed making his tea.

Magnus leaned against the bar of his balcony, watching the city slowly come alive. The scent of his tea danced just below his nose, prompting him to take a sip. The sky was a bit lighter, though the moon was still very much visible.

_ Magnus closed his eyes. _

Warm, strong arms wrapped around his waist. Alec positioned his chin on Magnus's right shoulder. "Good morning," he mumbled huskily. "Why are you up so early?"

Magnus smiled, turning around to face Alec. "Good morning, Alexander. I couldn't fall back to sleep, so I just made us some tea instead."

Magnus offered his cup to Alec, and the latter gladly took it, taking a sip. Alec grimaced. "Don't like it?" asked Magnus. "No. I- I like it," Alec replied, failing to not make another face.

Magnus laughed. "You don't have to lie, Alexander. There's some coffee on the counter."

"I'm not- Okay, how about I tell you my honest opinion on this tea if you tell me why you're up this early?"

"I think it's already clear that you don't like the tea, and that's fine. Not everyone is keen on Indonesian teas."

"Magnus, why were you already awake at 5 am?" Alec asked, determined to get an answer.

Magnus pursed his lips before letting out a sigh of surrender. "I...wanted to wake up before you do–just to make sure you'd still be here in the morning," he said, looking down.

"What? Magnus, why wouldn't I be?" said Alec, voice softening. "I told you...I wanted this to happen. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Magnus began. "I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't felt this way about anyone before, and I don't want to lose this feeling. I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to think that–" Magnus was cut off by Alec. The Shadowhunter cupped his face before saying, "Hey, you won't lose me. No matter what pace you want our relationship to go, I'm here to stay."

A pause.

"I wanted this," Magnus said, smiling a little and reaching for Alec's hand.

Alec smiled and pointed at the sky. "See that?" he said, and Magnus turned to look at what he was pointing at. The sky brightened as subtle light creeped through the clouds, casting faint golden shadow over the city. "That's safak." Alec remarked. "Safak?" questioned Magnus.

Alec nodded, proceeding to explain, _"Safak, a Turkish noun meaning, 'The first skylight seen during dawn or just before the sun rises.'"_

The Warlock smiled, slightly getting what Alec truly wanted to say.

"That is safak over there. It's another day, Magnus. We spent last night together, and now it's a new morning. I love you, and I'm here to stay."

Magnus smiled wider, feeling overwhelmed in the best possible way. The two stayed on the balcony, watching the sunrise and holding each other, listening to Lord Huron's soft singing.

_ Magnus opened his eyes. _

And there it was again. Safak. The sky was painted an iridescent light. The sun was rising. Magnus stood on the very same balcony. He was drinking the exact same tea, and was listening to the exact same song.

Only this time, something felt missing.

Magnus reached for his band and snapped it once again.

All of a sudden, everything didn't look as captivating anymore. The city down below just looked dull. People crossed the streets, wearing blank faces. Smoke coming from vehicles clouded the sky. 

Magnus's skin prickled as he felt another cold breeze blow, and so he settled down his cup and hugged himself, immediately feeling the void he was miserably trying to fill. This time, something–someone–was certainly missing.

Warm arms were no longer wrapped around his body. Morning kisses were no longer felt. Sweet promises were no longer said.

It had been almost thirty days, and yet the vision of Alec slowly closing his eyes and drawing out his last breath still played so vividly in Magnus's head.

Magnus might have witnessed another safak, and Alec could've been there, whispering pure love declarations, but he couldn't–because people now remembered Alec Lightwood as the brave Shadowhunter who fought with all his might to save Alicante.

He was now one with the Angels, and the great High Warlock Magnus Bane was left watching the same sunrise over and over again, yearning the loss of his Alexander.

_ Safak,  _ Magnus mused. _But he is no longer here to stay._


End file.
